Gas turbine engines contain rotating parts (e.g. turbine or compressor rotors, discs, seal runners, etc . . . ), which are in some cases subject to high vibrations and therefore require mechanical dampers to reduce vibratory stresses to provide adequate field life. Conventional dampers are typically provided in the form of a wire ring installed in a corresponding groove defined in the rotating part. Such ring dampers are subjected to centrifugal loads that create reaction forces between the damper and the mating rotor part. In high speed applications, this force could be enough to stick the damper to the rotor by friction so that no relative sliding is maintained and damper effectiveness is lost because it deforms together with the rotor as one solid body. This phenomenon is referred to as damper lock by friction. When the damper effectiveness is lost, energy dissipation by the damper is significantly reduced resulting in rotor vibratory stress increase that reduces service life and could result in in-flight engine failure.